Mizera revised
by sodapop765
Summary: a revised version of Mizera.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Hercules Disney does.

If you don't count the events of five weeks ago things were pretty dull on MT. Olympus. As the Gods awoke for a day of leisure they were greeted with a strange site. A child no older than six clad in only a black chitonion with skull pins and the symbol of the gods around her neck. What was most Bizarre about the girl was she bared a distinct likeliness to Hades.

She had his eyes, teeth, and skin. And she had nice long brown hair on top of her head. Could Hades and some unnamed woman have had a child? The child sneezed and flames erupted from her head and shoulders. This was definitely the child of Hades.

"Whoa, Zeus babe should I go summon Hades?" said Hermes

"Please" said Zeus

"What's your name little one?" said Zeus

Mizera, but my fwiends cawl me Miz. At weast they would if I had any fwiends." Said Miz

"May I see you necklace."

"Okay."

On the back it said Mizera.

"I'm no sposed ta be up here."

"Why not?" said Hera

"I'm from the Underworld. Or least what my mommy says."

"Who's you mommy?" said Hera

"Nutmeg."

"And your father."

"The lord of the dead."

This information shocked everyone. Hades had a child. With none other than Hercules's wife.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. a look at Hades and plans of escape

Disclaimer: see chapter 1

"Why's Everybody lookin' at me like that." Questioned Mizera

"Do you mean to tell me that my brother is you father?" said Zeus

"Yup."

This information shocked everyone beyond belief.

"Shows over nothin' to see here folks." Said Pain

"Hades is not going to be happy when he hears about this." Said a panicked Panic.

"You mean if he finds out." Said Mizera slyly.

"Well of corse he's gonna-if? If is good."

"Bye Zeus, Bye Aunt Hera!" chirped the six year old happily.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where were you!?!" screamed and angry Hades

"No where." Said Mizera pleasantly.

"Don't ever scare me like that again! Screamed Hades.

"I can't help it, I'm restless."

"You're not ready to leave, you know that." Said Hades.

"Where'd mommy go?"

"Somewhere." said Hades attempting to be calm but failing miserably.

"Am I a goddess?"

"Eventually."

"Can I make breakfast?"

"Knock yourself out kid."

After Hades' plan failed miserably Hades had gone through a depression. Then realized Meg had left him with their illegitimate kid. And well Hades took on a Demeter like personality. In other words he became so overprotective that even

Demeter would cringe. She had tried multiple times to leave the underworld. Only to fail. After Hades made it to Charon that he was not to row her across the river Styx she attempted swimming. Only to drown. Well almost. Now the princess of the dead was becoming so restless that she knock Charon out of the boat and paddled it herself. to the upper world. Hades knew he was being overprotective but he just didn't want to lose her.

In another part of the under world a certain child was sulking.

"I need to leave, now." Said a very restless Mizera

"Oh no Hades is gonna kill us if we let you leave again." Said Panic

"Yeah so stay here and uh.. play. Said Pain

"Hmm." Said Mizera as she was deep in thought.

"What?" They both said at once.

"Nah, you wouldn't like it anyway." Said Mizera slyly.

"C'mon tell us." Said Pain

"Yeah we're all ears."

"Well we could –nah." Said Mizera

"Tell us tell us!" they both said in union

"Let's play hide and seek. You count and I hide."

"Ok."

"Now don't stop count till you get to fifty bazillion.

"Ok, little boss."

"Suckers, too easy." Said the child as she planned her next great escape.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well how do ya like it? Not continuing till I get at least five reviews.


	3. Hi Ho, Hi Ho, to Olympus we go

Disclaimer: See chapter one.

Mizera's last escape attempt didn't end well. She had distracted Pain and Panic and attempted to tie Hades up. That was the last straw. She had been confined to her except during meals. And well…let's just say she didn't take it well.

"Stupid father." Said Mizera as she kicked a doll into the wall. "Why doesn't he just let me go topside?"

"He's just looking out for you." Said Pain

"Yeah, he loves you." said Panic.

"He's smothering me!"

Meanwhile in another part of the underworld a certain god was angry and depressed. He had just heard that Meg was pregnant again and well…let's just say you can see where Mizera got her temper. While Hades was bursting into flames and cursing Hermes was sent to summon Hades to Mt. Olympus. He wasn't going on trial; no Zeus thought the attack on Olympus was just a ploy for attention. Albeit a rather drastic one. No, this was concerning his child, and the father, and the mother.

"Hades man, Zeus wants to see you and your kid, ASAP."

"What? "said a confused Hades" I don't have a kid."

"Man we know all about it, now go."

Hades made a mental note too severely punish Pain and Panic, and extend his daughters grounding.

Meanwhile at Hercules villa.

"Hercules, man thank Zeus." Said a tired Hermes. "Zeus wants to see you and Meg ASAP, now."

"About what?" said a confused Hercules.

"Some kid named Mizera." Said Hermes

At that Meg choked on her breakfast. Hercules noticed.

"Well c'mon like now." Said Hermes

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ooh cliffie. Next chapter the confantation of Hades and Hercules. Review me of how you think it should go.


	4. Confrontation and confession

Disclaimer: you know the drill

"Are we there yet?" said Mizera for the tenth time in the last two minutes

"We'll get there when we get there!" said Hades as fire erupted from his head and shoulders. Thank goodness the griffin knew its way there.

"This dress itches. The crown hurts my head. I'm running out of things to complain about." Said Mizera in a whiny voice as Olympus came into view.

"Then don't!"

"Fine!" pouted Mizera but when she saw Olympus head mood instantly brightened

"Uncle Zeus! Aunt Hera!" screamed Mizera as she attempted to jump from the chariot only to be caught by Hades.

"Hera, Bolt boy." Said an unhappy Hades

"Hades." Said Hercules dryly

"Jercules." Said Hades with equal dryness

"Mommy!" said Mizera as she ran over to Meg only to bump into her pregnant belly

"Mommy?" said a confused Hercules

"Nutmeg." Said Hades restraining himself for the sake of his child

"Mommy you should skip some deserts." Said a happy Mizera

"Honey I'm, uh, pregnant. Do you know what that means." Said Meg nervously

"YES I KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS I WASN'T BORN YESTERDAY!!!" yelled Mizera practically exploding

"Y-you raped her!" said a very angry Hercules

"Actually she was pretty willing."

"Shall we discuss this somewhere else." Said Zeus

"Yes we shall!" said Hades angrily.


	5. Fight and Flight

Disclaimer: see chapter 1

Hades was in lots and lots of pain. He and Hercules were fighting and none of the other gods dared to get between them.

"I'll kill you!" yelled Hercules as he picked Hades up and threw him across the room and into a cloud pillar. The pillar broke apart and he fell off the mountain. Mizera knew that she had to do something so she got into the chariot and chased him. Her being very small couldn't handle it and too went thundering to the ground.

"Please help them!" screamed Meg as her once lover and daughter went straight to the ground.

"Don't worry said Zeus as he made the clouds form a hand and catch them

"Why's you do that for?" asked Hercules angrily

"Well it seemed a lot cooler than getting into the chariot."

"No, I mean saving them!"

"She's just a child and he's my brother."

"Yeah, at least feel bad for the kid." Said Hades as he held his terrified daughter

"She's no kid!" said Hercules

"Actually she's a demigod but that's not the point." Said Hades as he got his chariot in order. He was through with all of it and decided to get going.

"Going so soon?" asked Hercules

"Got a problem with that? You two seem to have a few things to work out."

"I'm so sorry Hercules! I didn't mean you any harm. I didn't even know you then."

"I guess that's a good excuse but how did this happen?" asked Hercules calming down. All of the other Gods watched in interest.

"I sold my soul for my boyfriend and he was being nice to me and one thing lead to another and well they led to her." Said Med sheepishly

"That doesn't explain why I didn't see her when I went to the Underworld."

"You were there for like fifteen minutes." Said Hades who had put his daughter down. He didn't see her scamper away and this proved to be a problem.

"One more question."

"What!" said everyone at once

"Where's the kid?"


End file.
